The Percabeth Closet
by soilfallingovermyhead
Summary: Piper considered herself a very restrained daughter of Aphrodite. Uninterested, even. But everybody's got a weakness. (PERCABETH)
Summary: Piper considered herself a very restrained daughter of Aphrodite. Uninterested, even. But everybody's got a weakness. (PERCABETH)

"And so, after spending 45 minutes hiding in the bushes outside of the Poseidon cabin, my camera battery died and I ended my surveillance," Drew finished up her report of yesterday's stalking adventures, and the whole cabin burst into applause.

"Thank you, Drew. Your footage will be added to our collection," Piper replied. It was their 17th official Percabeth meeting, a weekly meeting Piper had proudly started after becoming head camper of the Aphrodites. She considered herself a very restrained daughter of Aphrodite. Uninterested, even. But everybody's got a weakness. Hers? Percabeth. One could go as far as to say it was the Achille's heel of the whole cabin. The campers had taken to doing spying shifts on the couple, eavesdropping and collecting pictures for their Percabeth closet. Yep. Their dedication to the cause was evident, all the fashionistas giving up sacred closet space. It was necessary to keep it a secret, though. Percy and Annabeth would never check inside an Aphrodite closet, right?

Wrong. It all went downhill when Lacey and Mitchell bust through the cabin door, shouting, "They're coming! It's cabin inspection and they're almost here!" The whole cabin burst into frenzied movement, slamming the Percabeth closet closed and throwing themselves on their bunks, trying to appear natural. Mitchell grabbed a hairbrush and started brushing Lacey's hair, trying to look nonchalant. Piper thought they were out of the fire until she caught sight of a scouting report sticking out of the closet. Too late to fix it now; she hoped it would escape Percy and Annabeth's notice.

Percy and Annabeth entered, surveying the cabin hand in hand. "What do you think, Percy? Five out of five?" Annabeth didn't personally care for the cabin's decorating taste, but it was always clean and neat. "Hmm... I'm thinking a four. Look at that paper."

'Oh no,' Piper thought, 'Of course Percy sees the paper!' Annabeth reached down and gave the paper a tug. She read out loud as it slid into her hand, "Iteration 28, Mikaela and Corey, Percabeth Report." She looked up, meeting the eyes of the nervous Aphrodites. "Guys, what's this?"

"Nothing!" Piper squeaked and snatched the paper out of her hand. "Wait!" Percy shouted, "Percabeth. Percy. Annabeth. AHA! That's about us!" Annabeth frowned and opened the closet. " _Di immortales!_ What have you guys been doing? Percy, look at this." The entire closet was plastered with photos of them talking, laughing, hugging... everything. Annabeth turned her steely eyes on Piper. "Explain. Now." she growled.

"I'm sorry!" Piper shrieked. "We have a Percabeth weakness." Behind her, Percy held up a picture of him and Annabeth kissing. "I, too, have a Percabeth weakness," he commented. With one look in his dead-serious eyes, Annabeth lost all her anger and reached up to kiss him on the lips, replying, "So do I, Seaweed Brain, so do I." At that, the Aphrodite cabin burst into applause and cheers that could be heard across camp.

The couple turned to Piper, smiling. "We are willing to 'forget' this little incident if the Aphrodite cabin serves stable and dish washing duty for a month," Annabeth offered. "Deal," Piper replied. "Wait!" Percy interjected (again) and turned back to the closet, shuffling through the papers. "And I want to keep this.," he said proudly holding up the photo of himself and Annabeth underwater. Their first kiss, and one of the Aphrodites' most prized artifacts in the Percabeth closet. "Fine," Piper rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop smiling at the sweetness of the two of them. "Just don't come by during one of our Percabeth meetings ever again."

"Meetings? What meetings?! Percy!" But Annabeth's protests came too late. Percy dragged her out the door, turning to wink at Piper over his shoulder.

"Alright cabin, let's get back to the meeting! Mitchell, Lacey, report!"

Thanks for reading :)

*soil*


End file.
